My Job
by hikarikitsune27
Summary: It's been years since ive been back here. I wonder if they still recognized me? Only one way to find out I just hope they aren't mad at me. Rated T for now. I know not a good summary or title will take suggestions. Oh the Animatronics are Cyborgs you know organs and stuff or is it Androids?
1. Chapter 1 Back Here Again

**Hikarikit here with a new story it's a FnaF Story with my OC let me know what you think.**

 **Note: this is a side story I made I am still writing the others.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own FnaF only my OC.**

* * *

"Hello" -Speech

* * *

 **Story Start**

 _*Beep…Beep…Beep* *Tap*_

"Goddam alarm clock -sighs- 10:05 PM well gotta get ready for work." I said to myself as I groggily got up to get ready for my first night as Night Guard in Freddy Fazbears Pizza's. I was excited and nervous at the same time. It has been awhile since I've been to Freddy's Pizza, the last time I went it was my fifth birthday and that I met Freddy the Bear, Chica the Chicken, Bonnie the Bunny and my favorite one Foxy the Fox. I remember meeting them for the first time when I was Four.

 **Flashback**

It has been almost a two months since I was kicked out of the orphanage that I've been living on the streets looking in the trashcans desperately looking for food. The kids and the matron never liked me in the orphanage, they called me a freak or demon due to how I looked. I have snow white hair, and golden slitted eyes and it were because of those reasons that I was never adopted by the people who came. I was picked on and beaten by the older kids, the matron rarely fed me that I had to make my own food, but the place wasn't a total loss I made a friend with one girl her name was Anna before she was adopted a few months ago that I felt lonely again.

Anyway I was looking through a trashcan that I found pieces of half-eaten pizza, I smiled widely as I had food for the night. I tried reaching into the trashcan getting the food not noticing the door on the building opening and a man came out with a cart full of trash. He saw me and he called me, "What are you doing kid?"

I gasp as I fell into the trash can and it fell over, "Oww" I said as I rubbed my head as I got out. The man came up to me and saw that I have golden eyes and my hair was brown due to the mud and dirt on it, I was wearing a ripped shirt that was too big for me, but through the rips he was able to see my ribs, he also saw that I have a few cuts and bruises and frowned.

"Hey kid you alright?" he asks me as I nodded in fear, as I felt that the guy was either going to hit me, as some people have done before or tell me to leave before calling the cops. "C'mon kid speak up don't worry I'm not going to hurt you."

I looked at him with narrowed eyes, "Really?" I asked suspiciously making the man chuckle a bit as I looked cute before nodding.

"Yeah I'm not going to hurt you, why don't you come in and I'll have a friend of mine make some pizza for you and it'll be warm so you won't have to eat this garbage alright." he said as he stretched his hand towards me.

I looked at him with a bit of suspicion and fear since no one was ever really kind to me. I hesitated for a second before I took his hand as he led me into the building.

I was quite when I entered the building I felt scared and nervous of meeting the man's friend what if they don't like how I look? What if they call me freak like the orphanage? What if they try to beat me? I was thinking too much that I didn't notice that I held the man's hand a bit tighter and I whimpered. The man saw this and frowned at my actions and decided to ask me some questions.

"Hey kid." he called out to me bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Y-yes S-sir?" I asked afraid.

"First off call me Fred, and this is my restaurant Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, so don't worry little buddy, and second why were you in the trash can getting the pizzas?"

"Uhm…well I was hungry." I asked trying to avoid the question entirely.

"I mean why are you here shouldn't you be at home with your family?" he asked as we took a seat by a table.

I looked to the floor not really wanting to answer his question, but I had too since he has been nice to me, "I…I don't have a family, I'm an orphan."

He looked at me with a neutral expression feeling he already knew the answer but asked anyway, "Then why aren't you at the orphanage?"

"I got kicked out…and been living on the streets since."

"How long have you been on the streets?" he asked trying to hold his anger, but I saw his knuckles turn white, and I was scared that he was going to hit me but I answered nonetheless.

"T-two m-months." I whimpered as I waited for the pain, but it never came, and I looked towards Fred as he was angry.

He then got up and yelled, "TWO MONTHS THEY KICKED OUT…wait how old are your kid?"

"I-I'm four going to be five in seven months." I said as before I was kicked out I found out when my birthday was.

"THEY KICKED OUT A FOUR YEAR OLD INTO THE STREETS FOR TWO MONTHS!" he yelled again, but then I heard heavy footsteps coming from a distance, and heard a feminine voice.

"What's with all the yelling Fred?" I turned and what I saw shocked me.

There were four animatronic robots coming towards us there were a chicken, a bunny, a bear, and a fox.

The Chicken was yellow with a small beak and legs that were orange. She has magenta eyes with pink mascara around her eyes. She has a bib on her neck that said 'Let's Eat'. I saw that she gave me a frown before giving me a smile that I couldn't help but smile a little.

The next one was a bunny that was purple with a lighter purple on her belly and maroon eyes. She was wearing a red bow on her neck. And just like the chicken I saw her frowned before smiling warmly at me.

The next one was a bear that was brown with blue eyes. He was wearing a black top hat with a black bow on his neck and he has a microphone on his hand. He looked at me before giving me a small nod and as I nodded back.

The last one was fox with red fur and her eyes shocked me as they were like mine, golden slitted eyes, she had a pirate eye patch but she had it up so both eyes were seen. I saw that she had a hook on her left hand but she removed it and a claw was inside it so she had both hands.

"I'll ask again Fred what's with the screaming." said the Fox as I could tell that she was a bit annoyed as she gave me a quick glance before looking back that Fred.

Fred was breathing a bit before he answered, "I'm yelling Foxy because I found this kid in the back trying to get some leftover pizzas in the trash can, and he told me that he was living in the streets for the past two months since the orphanage kicked him out, and that he is only four years old."

"WHAT!" they all yelled before the chicken and the bunny ran towards me and hugged me. I flinched a bit that went noticed by Fred, the fox and the bear. I felt I bit uncomfortable since I never gotten a hug before and I just did nothing not really knowing what I was supposed to do.

"How can they leave a poor defenseless four year old in the streets." said the Chicken as she cried softly, not knowing what do to I just patted her back, as I've seen the matron one time do that to one of the kids that was feeling sad.

The chicken saw this and smiled more before hugging me a bit harder which caused me to whimper since I felt me back hurting.

"Okay Chica you can let go of the kid he is feeling a bit uncomfortable from the hug and you're hurting him." said Fred as the Chicken now known as Chica lets go of me grinning sheepishly.

"Uhm whoops sorry about that uhm…what's your name mines Chica as you have heard nice to meet you." said Chica with a bit of happiness as I smiled a bit.

"My names Shigure, Shigure Tsuki nice to meet you Chica." I said as I smiled a bit before the purple bunny lets go of me and smiles.

"Well then my name is Bonnie nice to meet you." she said as she stretched her hand in which I hesitated a bit and it was noticed by everyone before I grabbed her hand and slowly shook it.

"Hello my name is Freddy nice to make your acquaintance young lad." said the bear known as Freddy as he bowed a bit in which I repeated.

"My turn then my name is Foxy nice to see you kid." says the fox in an annoyed tone as she walked away towards 'Pirate's Cove' I looked at the ground knowing that she hates me, everyone does. Chica saw this before putting her arm around me.

"Don't worry Shigure, Foxy can be…complicated at times." she said as I nodded a bit.

"Okay Chica why don't you and Bonnie take Shigure to the employee restroom and clean him up a bit while I talk with Freddy and Foxy." said Fred as he walked towards Foxy with Freddy following him.

 **Pirate's Cove (3** **rd** **POV)**

Fred and Freddy entered Pirate's Cove and saw Foxy sitting down in one of the chairs with her arms crossed. They both sat next to her before Fred started talking.

"You know you were kinda mean to the kid Foxy?" said Fred as Foxy scoffed.

"I wasn't mean I just didn't wanted to be near anyone at the moment." she said as Fred frowned.

"Still doesn't show that you were mean, the kids had it rough Foxy."

"How can he had it rough I mean yeah he's been in the streets for two months, so what if dogs and cats can do it, so can he." as Fred looked at Foxy before doing the unthinkable he slapped her.

Foxy and Freddy looked at Fred in shocked since he had never hurt any of them but here he is slapping Foxy for what she said. "Foxy I can't believe you just said that, he isn't a dog or a cat, he's a four year old boy whose has been abused even with his shirt I could tell he has scars I only saw a glimpse of them, but I could tell that some were made from something sharp like a knife." said Fred as Freddy and Foxy looked at him in shocked but before they could say anything they heard Chica and Bonnie scream as they all ran towards the restroom.

 **With Chica, Bonnie and Shigure moments before (1** **ST** **POV Shigure)**

Chica and Bonnie took me to the restroom and started to wash my hair first and gotten rid of the dirt and mud I had and soon, in about 20 minutes, I saw my snow white hair again. I saw both Chica and Bonnie looking at it that I couldn't help but feel nervous. Bonnie saw this and smiled.

"Don't worry Shigure we like your hair it's very unique." she said as I smiled a bit.

"Okay Shigure I want you to take your clothes off so we can give you a bath alright." said Chica as I got scared and shooked my head furiously.

"It's okay Chica you don't have to do that my hair is clean enough." I said with fear evident in my voice.

"Shigure please take you clothes off we are going to give you a bath and that's final." said Bonnie as she told me in a tone like how the matron tells kids when she wants them to take a bath.

I shooked my head as I stepped back before Bonnie jumps at me trying to take my shirt off. I struggled but it wasn't any good since I was smaller than her. When she removed my shirt I heard Chica and Bonnie gasp that I couldn't help but try to hug myself trying as I sobbed silently.

"FRED!" yelled both Chica and Bonnie and soon enough Fred, Freddy, and Foxy came into the restroom before gasping as they saw my body. There were a few scars that no four year old should have it looked like I was stabbed or cut and there were a few bruises I got the day before from a person who didn't like that I was digging through their trash and hit me with a broom repeatedly. But what was most horrifying for them was the scar on my chest were the heart was located it was a Kanji for 'Demon' and that my ribs were clearly shown.

I was shaking uncontrollably as I kept on crying that I heard footsteps I stepped back until I hit the wall. I heard the footsteps getting closer and closer that I shielded my face too scared to do anything before I felt someone hugging me and it felt soft like a blanket. When I looked I saw that it was Foxy who was hugging me with tears spilling from her eyes. She gave me a warm smile that I couldn't help but hugged her back as I cried more.

 **Flashback End**

Coming out of my thoughts I saw that I had already arrived at Freddy's I was still nervous about meeting them again what if they forgot about me? What if they hate me for not coming back? I took a deep breath before entering the building.

When I entered I saw that the place changed a little but not so much I saw that there was a wall of photos that each one of them said 'Best Day Ever' it started from 2003 and ended all the way to 1987. I saw each and every picture and when I got to the end of 1987 I saw picture of me with Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica in one photo all together smiling.

I was looking for the other photo I took with Foxy that very same day. I frowned as I couldn't find the photo anywhere _'Where is the photo?'_ I thought before I heard a voice call my name that when I turned I saw Fred. He came up to me and hugged me in which I returned.

"Shigure it's great to see you again. I'm sure that everyone will be happy to see you." he said as I smiled but I was still nervous.

"Are you sure that they don't hate me for not coming?" I asked as he frowned a bit.

"I'll be honest with you, it's been rough for everyone here especially Foxy after what happened _that day_ ," he said as I nodded and rubbed my left chest, "Anyways that's in the past now let me show you to the security room and the previous night guard will show you what you will be doing before he leaves okay." as I nodded as we entered the security room and saw a man in his mid-twenties with brown hair and blue eyes looking at a pad before looking up.

"Hey Mike this is the new Night Guard, Shigure, that will take over for you after tonight, so you will teach him what he has to do okay and then you can leave." asked Fred as Mike gave a small nod.

Fred then turned to me before giving me another hug "Its good seeing you again my boy but I have to leave can't keep the misses waiting now can I." I chuckled as he left but I remembered something and called out to him.

"Hey Fred where is the picture of me and Foxy together alone when I was little?" I asked as he frowned a bit before answering.

"We had to take it down due to what happened but I gave it to Foxy as she demanded the photo so she has it." and with that Fred left.

I turned as I saw Mike still looking at the pad for a bit before he put it down and looked at me, "Alright its pretty simple what you have to do you have to keep an eye on the Animatronics as they tend to 'walk' around at night," he said which confused me because well they can walk and interact with everyone, "and also you have to play this music box once in a awhile it calms them but it plays for a short while so you will have to crank it a couple of times."

I nodded as he was about to leave he turned to me and said, "Make sure that they don't enter this room or it will end badly for you, but if they do get inside use this shotgun." Before giving me a shotgun and with that he left.

Okay now I'm really confused on this, how will it end badly for me when the Animatronics are nice, I put it in the back of my mind as I followed Mike to the entrance and lock the doors before going back to the security room. What I didn't notice was one of the Animatronics saw me with wide eyes before leaving the spot and towards me.

I sat down I took the pad and started looking at the cameras, I saw Freddy, and Bonnie on stage with their instruments but I didn't see Chica. I kept going through the cameras that I didn't notice magenta eyes looking at me from the door.

"Where are you Chica?" I asked to myself but then I felt someone cover my eyes and I heard a familiar voice.

"Okay I'm going to ask a question and if you answer it wrong I will kill you got it?" the voice said with a bit of anger.

"Okay." I said calmly.

"When you were four years old we were in the kitchen making something, what were we making and what happened?"

"Well we were making some cupcakes but someone decided to be funny and threw some icing on my face that when I looked you were humming innocently while stirring the icing. Then you did it again before we started having an icing war which completely made a mess in the kitchen before we were yelled at by Bonnie, Freddy, and Foxy before throwing icing at them in which we all started laughing." I said as I smiled from the memory

The voice squealed in joy before spinning me and giving me a big hug. All I saw was yellow and felt two bumps on both sides of my face that I couldn't help but blush as I was in between Chica's bust.

"It's good to see you again Chica how have you and the others been?" I asked as she lets go of me and I saw her frown.

"We've been okay but Foxy's had it rough since what happened that day and it didn't get any better as some of the adults started a rumor that you died." she said as I nodded.

"Is she still here?" I asked as she nodded.

"Yeah she's in Pirate's Cove and has been their ever since and won't come out and when we try to talk to her she screams at us to leave her alone." she said sadly as I frowned before getting up a leaving the room.

"Where you going Shigure?" she asks me.

"I'm going to see Foxy." was all I said before I made my way to the Pirates Cove passing both Bonnie and Freddy who looked at me with shocked expressions. "Tell Chica." I tell them as I made it to the entrance of Pirates Cove. I saw that the curtain was closed and there was a sign that said 'Out of Order'.

I took a deep breath before entering when I entered, I saw everything was broken that I frowned and I saw Foxy in the center of the room, with her back facing me, sitting in a chair looking down, which I guessed was the photo of the two of us. As I walked towards her she said, "Get out now!" her tone was filled with malice and anger.

I held my ground as I answered calmly, "No I will not leave."

"I don't care you will get out or I will kill you, so leave NOW!"

"I won't Foxy so turn around so that I can see you."

"You want to see me well alright then." said Foxy as she turned around and I looked at her sadly at how she looked, there was some missing fur on her chest, hands, and her tail. She was missing a piece of her left ear. I also noticed that her mouth was smaller compared to all those years ago.

I saw Foxy look at me with wide eyes and asked me, "S-shigure?"

"Hey Foxy." as I smiled sadly at her.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 end.**

 **Let me know what you think and leave suggestions as well.**

 **Like it? Hate it? Review or PM please.**


	2. Chapter 2 Flashback

**Hikarikit here with Ch. 2 of My Job it'll will mostly be centered around Foxy with a flashback.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own FnaF only my OC.**

* * *

"Hello" –Speech

' _Hello_ ' –Thinking

* * *

 **Last Time on My Job**

 _"Where you going Shigure?" she asks me._

 _"I'm going to see Foxy." was all I said before I made my way to the Pirates Cove passing both Bonnie and Freddy who looked at me with shocked expressions. "Tell Chica." I tell them as I made it to the entrance of Pirates Cove. I saw that the curtain was closed and there was a sign that said 'Out of Order'._

 _I took a deep breath before entering when I entered, I saw everything was broken that I frowned and I saw Foxy in the center of the room, with her back facing me, sitting in a chair looking down, which I guessed was the photo of the two of us. As I walked towards her she said, "Get out now!" her tone was filled with malice and anger._

 _I held my ground as I answered calmly, "No I will not leave."_

 _"I don't care you will get out or I will kill you, so leave NOW!"_

 _"I won't Foxy so turn around so that I can see you."_

 _"You want to see me well alright then." said Foxy as she turned around and I looked at her sadly at how she looked, there was some missing fur on her chest, hands, and her tail. She was missing a piece of her left ear. I also noticed that her mouth was smaller compared to all those years ago._

 _I saw Foxy look at me with wide eyes and asked me, "S-shigure?"_

 _"Hey Foxy." as I smiled sadly at her._

* * *

 **Story Start**

 **Foxy POV**

How long has it been? Days? Months? Years? I don't know but it's been long as Pirate's Cove has been shut down since '87 and no one has entered this place since. The place is a total dump everything is broken, but that was all me as I was angry with myself for what happened, but at least I was able to make Fred make my mouth smaller. Now I'm here in the middle on the room looking at a picture of 'him'. It was the two of us together with our cheeks touching smiling widely. I started crying something I've been doing ever since as I remembered what happened that day.

 **Flashback**

It had been four months since Shigure appeared in our lives that it has been great for us and him. Since he had no place to stay and Fred's wife didn't wanted any kids yet Fred decided for Shigure to stay with us. Shigure decided that he wanted to sleep with me in 'Pirates Cove' since he felt a bit safe with me, I felt happy about that. He even started calling Chica and Bonnie big sisters and Freddy big brother, but when I told him what I was to him he made me very happy, he said that I was like a mother to him and that he loved everyone there. Since then I read him bedtime stories, gave him a bath, and sang him lullabies when he had nightmares. Anyway it was almost time for Shigure's Birthday Party something that the others and I have been secretly planning for his birthday.

I was smiling the entire day when I saw his reaction he was crying tears of joy. That someone made a birthday party for him he hugged each and every one of us really tight. He opened his presents from Freddy he got a small hat just like his, from Chica he got a book about the moon, from Bonnie he got a sketch pad and colors since he like to draw, from Fred he got new clothes, and from me he got a necklace it was a simple Ruby jewel tied to a thick cord, gotta thank Fred for that one, and Shigure loved it and made a promise that he would never take it off which made me smile even more.

But it didn't last you see about two months ago I've been having glitches in my system I mouth would just shut on its own or it would hang loosely, my vision would get blurry once in a while, and my body would not move even when I wanted it to move. I told Fred about it a week ago but he said that everything was fine and that he would check after Shigure's party.

After eating the cake my jaw decided to hang loosely I tried to cover it up but Shigure noticed it.

"You okay Mama?" he asked me innocently but I just nodded quickly and he giggles, "No you're not your jaw is lose c'mon open wide." I hesitated a bit knowing that if I don't then he will get sad but I relented and I moved my hand and my jaw hanged loosely. Shigure peeked into my mouth for a bit before he answered,

"Hey Mama there's a bolt that's connected to your jaw that's a bit lose c'mon lets go the fixing room and fix it." he said as he grabbed my hand and lead me to the Parts/Service Room. Speaking of which Shigure was pretty good at fixing things since the day employees taught him everything they know.

When we got there he went to a tool box and got a wrench and grabbed a stool and sat on it, "Okay Mama I'm going to fix it okay I just need you to stay still." but before he could put the wrench inside me I stop him and shook my head no as I didn't wanted him to do that, "Oh c'mon Mama I can fix it please? Please, please, pppppllllleeeeeeaaaaaassseeeee?" he said as his eyes were big and his lip was quivering. Now normally I would shake it off as some kids do the same thing but this was Shigure, with his golden slitted eyes, I couldn't help it and I nodded which made him yelled excitedly.

As he was trying to tighten the bolt, which he had his entire arm inside my mouth, my jaw out of nowhere clamped shut and I saw red splatter in my eyes and I heard Shigure scream in pain, next thing I know I see Fred running towards us and reached my back before I saw black.

 **End Flashback**

I cried harder as I was responsible for Shigure's death as some of the adults said that he died. As I was crying I heard the flaps at the entrance move. It must be Freddy and the others can't they just leave me alone. I heard footsteps getting closer and closer to me and I was getting angry so I decided to make whoever it was leave "Get out now!" I said in anger.

"No I will not leave." said a male voice that sounded familiar but I couldn't place it where.

"I don't care you will get out or I will kill you, so leave NOW!"

"I won't Foxy so turn around so that I can see you."

"You want to see me well alright then." I said as I turned around my eyes widen at who I saw, it was a young man with snow white hair that reaches his waist and his eyes were golden with the pupils as slits. I couldn't believe it the person who I thought I killed was standing before me, "S-shigure?" I asked shocked and a bit of hope.

"Hey Foxy." he smiled at me.

 **Shigure POV**

Me and Foxy were looking at each not breaking eye contact, but before I could talk to her I found myself on the wall with her claw grabbing my throat as she looked at me with rage. "How dare you look like Shigure. Is this some kind of twisted joke? You think it's so funny dressing up as the kid I cared for, the kid I loved. I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" she raised her other claw and before she could slash me I answered her,

"F-foxy p-please stop this i-isnt you, I-I am S-shigure let me s-show you." I whispered as I tried to talk but her claw had an iron grip on me. Seeing that she hasn't let go I unbuttoned my shirt and moved it just enough for her to see the scar I got that day. Near the Kanji were other scars that looked like I was bitten by a canine going around my arm and my necklace I got from her came out. I heard Foxy gasp as she let's go of me, I was coughing violently trying to regain my breathing that I didn't notice Foxy kneeling next to me.

"S-shigure is that r-really you?" Foxy asked with hope in her voice as tears were leaking from her eyes.

I was breathing a bit before nodding, "Yeah Foxy it's me and missed you so much." as I hugged her crying a bit. I felt her hugging me back as I heard her crying as well while saying 'I'm so sorry' over and over again. I just replied 'It's okay' after every sorry.

As we were hugging we didn't notice Chica, Freddy, and Bonnie looking through the curtains with small smiles before leaving to give us some privacy.

 **Later**

"So how have you been Shigure?" asked Freddy as everyone was in the security room sitting down as I was grabbing some pain killers, for my throat as it was hurting from Foxy's iron grip which is ironic since her exoskeleton is made of iron, and my back since Chica and Bonnie wouldn't stop hugging me. I gulped them down my throat before answering him.

"I've been good after what happened that day, which let me make it clear Foxy I don't blame you so don't beat yourself up okay", as I saw her nod, "I was told that I was in a coma for six months and when I woked up I was taken away by the Government since I didn't have any family. About a month later I was adopted by some nice folks who owned an apple farm and I was treated nicely especially from their daughter Jacklyn which they nicknamed her Applejack. We became instant friends when we meet and soon after a couple of years we dated for a while but it didn't work as we both saw each other as siblings and we were fine with that. Then after High school I went to college and got a degree in mechanics and engineering, and then I went from city to city getting jobs, meeting people, and eventually I came back here and well the rest is history," I said as I saw them nod, "So what about you guys?"

"Well it's been the same thing every day, kids come and go, we attend the parties, make children laugh all those sorts you know." said Freddy as I nodded before I heard more footsteps coming from the hallway.

"So this where you guys are at." Said a voice that when I turned I saw a yellow bunny with a red bow like Bonnies but also has two black buttons on his chest, and red blushes on his cheeks. He has a light yellow underbelly and he has yellow colored eyes. He looked at with a smile which I smiled back before seeing another Animatronic behind to him.

Behind him was like another version of Freddy, but he has gold colored fur, and his eyes are a darker shade of blue than Freddy's. He was behind the yellow bunny poking his head from his shoulders, and when I gave him a small smile he ducked back in making me chuckle at how shy he was he reminds me of me when I little.

"So you're the new Security guard huh my names Trapper. Nice to meet you." said the bunny now known as Trapper before I shook his hand. He then moved a bit so that I could see the bear. "And this is Tangle, he's a bit shy towards new people, well to anyone except me but he's a good guy." Trapper said as I nodded before looking towards Tangle.

"Hello." I say to him but he goes behind Trapper before poking his head out.

"N-Nice t-to me-meet y-you." Tangle says before I give him a smile.

"So how long have you two been here?" I ask them.

"Since the 70's." replies Trapper and I look at him in shock.

"The 70's?! If that's true then why I haven't I seen you both when I was here as a little kid?" I asked them but Freddy answered instead.

"It's because they weren't use to being in the pizzeria with all the kids and due to Tangle's shy nature Trapper couldn't come out." I nodded at that before I asked a question that's been on my mind.

"Say what's the deal with the previous Night Guard? He seemed scared of you guys."

"Oh that we don't know really we try to talk to the guy but he just closes the door on our faces…I think he messed up my beak one time." Said Chica as she rubbed her beak.

"Yeah then he brought a shotgun a week ago and we decided to leave him alone." Said Bonnie as I nodded before my watched started beeping.

"Damn its almost Six, time sure flies by." I said as they all nodded before, leaving the security room after giving me a hug, except for Tangle and Trapper, with only me and Foxy were left alone we were silent until Foxy spoke

"I'm happy that you're okay and have been living a good life Shigure but I still feel bad about what happened." as she spoke sadly.

I got up from my seat and walked up towards her and hugged her in which she returned before I said, "As I said before Foxy I don't blame you for what happened so don't guilt yourself okay?" as I saw her nod, "Good now you have to go back and don't worry we will have more time to talk later tonight," as she smiled but before she left I called out to her while running towards her, "Hey Foxy." as I reached her I gave her a kiss on her cheek and one last hug before walking back to the security room.

 **3** **rd** **POV**

Foxy was looking shocked at what Shigure did as she placed her hand on where Shigure kissed her, _'He kissed me, He actually kissed me.'_ thought Foxy before walking off with a dreamy expression on her face which confused the others but they shrugged it off thinking that Foxy was just happy to see Shigure.

Shigure came out of the security room and unlocked the entrance and just in time too as Fred came in, "Shigure my boy how was your first night here?" he said

"It was great I got to see Foxy and the others again and they weren't mad at me for leaving them, also I met Trapper and Tangle. Trappers nice and cool, but Tangle is shy reminds me of me when I was little." Shigure smiled as Fred mimic him.

"That's great my boy now go home and rest and I'll see you tonight okay." said Fred as Shigure left.

* * *

 **Ch.2 end**

 **Theres Ch. 2 a flashback and two more Animatronics let me know what you think.**

 **Trapper is a Toy Springtrap while Tangle is a Toy Golden Freddy. I would like to thank my friend for letting me use his OC's.**

 **Like it? Hate it? Review or PM please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hikarikit here with Ch. 3 of My Job**

 **I was able to finish the other chapters on the other stories and i'm working on Dragonfire right now.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Five Nights of Freddy's, only my OC.**

* * *

"Hello" –Speech

' _Hello_ ' –Thinking

* * *

 **Story Start**

* * *

It has been three days since Shigure started working and we see him in the Basement looking over Chica. Fred gave him the okay to check on the Animatronics since he has a degree in mechanics. Anyways as he was looking at Chica's system he noticed something strange well for him anyway.

"What the?" Shigure said as he saw a small chip that, with a switch under it, had a purple skull. Curiosity getting the better of him he turned on the switch and wasn't expecting what happened next. Chica got up from the table and looked at Shigure with black eyes with white pupils. Chica then jumped towards Shigure and was choking him.

Shigure was struggling before he started kicking Chica which made her let go of him. Chica started growling before trying once again to grab Shigure, but he moved out of the way, which made her crash into a pile of boxes. As Chica was trying to get out Shigure quickly went behind her and ripped the chip out, which made Chica fall down, but Shigure was able to grab her and place her on the table. Shigure was holding his neck and was looking at the chip.

"Okay next time don't turn on a weird chip unless I wanna die." Said Shigure before doing one more quick look over Chica before turning her back on. Chica started waking up and looked at Shigure with her normal eyes but noticed the room was trashed.

"Shigure? Why's the room trashed?" asked Chica as she looked around.

"Uhm what are you talking about Chica the rooms been like this already." Said Shigure as he chuckled nervously.

Chica looked at Shigure with narrowed eyes before smiling, "Okay," she said before dragging Shigure upstairs.

As the two left Trapper and Tangled came out of their hiding places and looked around the room, "Hmm I wonder who put that chip on Chica, it made her act like an aggressive animal." Asked Trapper as Tangle just nodded meekly.

"I-I d-don't kn-now but I-I'm g-glad S-Shigure is o-ok." Said Tangle as Trapper looked at him with a smile.

"What do you know, you care about him after all." Tangle had the decency to blush which made Trapper roar in laughter before they left the room after cleaning it up.

 **Upstairs**

"So how's Chica, Shigure?" asked Bonnie as she was cleaning what was left from a party earlier.

"She's okay nothing wrong in her systems. You ready for your checkup?" Shigure asked as Bonnie nodded and they left to the basement.

"So Chica what happened down there?" asked Freddy.

"Nothing I think? I was powered down when he checked me why?" asked Chica confusingly.

"Well Shigure has some bruises on his neck, and he didn't had them when he came so I thought something happened between the two of you."

"He has bruises?" said Chica more confused.

"Who has bruises?" asked Foxy from behind Chica which made her jump a bit.

"Shigure does Foxy." Replied Freddy which made Foxy quickly run down to the basement.

"SHIGURE!" yelled Foxy which made Chica look at Freddy with a glare.

"Why did you say that? You know Foxy is gonna be all over Shigure for this." Said Chica which made Freddy rub his head in embarrassment.

 **1** **st** **POV Shigure**

As I was checking on Bonnie I heard the door on the basement open and Foxy screaming my name. I looked up to see Foxy storming towards me with a worried expression.

"What's wrong Foxy?" I asked her but she moved my collar to see the bruises that were appearing on my neck.

"How did you get this bruise?" she asked me.

I was starting to sweat a bit as I didn't wanted anyone to know about the incident or the chips yet.

"It was an accident before I arrived here, some guys were working on construction and I got hit by some wood on accident." I lied to her as smoothly as I could. I saw her looking at me with narrowed eyes before sitting next to me.

"So how's Bonnie?" asked Foxy before looking at the switch and was confused on it, "What does this do?"

In my head I was sighing in relief that I took out the chip before she arrived, I didn't wanted another incident.

"From what the blueprints Fred gave me it's a back-up switch in case you guys malfunction." I gave myself an imaginary pat in the back for coming up with it so suddenly.

"Huh okay." Said Foxy as she just looked on as I continued to work on Bonnie.

 **Few hours Later**

After I finished checking on everyone I was in the Security Room thinking to myself on how everyone back at the farm was. As I was thinking I felt a pair of arms hug me, "You okay Shigure?" I turned my head and saw Foxy looking at me worriedly.

"Yeah I'm fine Foxy, just thinking about everyone back at the farm." I said smiling towards her.

"You miss them huh?" said Foxy smiling a bit.

"Yeah, they are great people I'm sure you would have like them." I tell her with a smile

"Can you tell me about them?" said Foxy

"Sure, first there's Applebloom or Blossom, she's a ball of energy and can get in trouble most times, but she's a nice girl. Then there's Macintosh or Big Mac-" I said before Foxy interrupted him.

"As in the burger?" asks Foxy confused which made me laugh hard.

"Oh man, I gotta tell Jacklyn that hahaha," I said laughing which made Foxy smile a bit, "Anyways he's a cool guy, he's like a big brother to me taught me what I needed to know and protected me during middle and high school. Next is Granny Smith, she may sound and talk crazy but she knows her stuff. Last there's Jacklyn or Applejack." I said gaining a confused look from Foxy.

"What do you mean last? Where's the mom and dad?" said Foxy as I gave a sad expression.

"T-They died in a car accident seven months after Blossom was born. The guy that hit them was drunk he didn't even stop, from what we heard it was a hit and run. Everyone was devastated, but somehow we pulled through, and it made our bond as a family stronger and tighter." I said smiling at the end with Foxy smiling as well.

"So about this Jacklyn or Applejack girl that you dated still have feelings for her?" asks Foxy teasingly which makes me blush a bit.

"Uhm...well." I look away not facing Foxy, and I hear her laugh softly, missing the slight jealousy in her eyes.

 **Foxy POV**

Why am I getting jealous over a girl, I can't love Shigure like that…can I? No he's my son, but he does look cute with that blush on his face, and he did get handsome over the years. I blink at that thought before shaking my head getting trying to get rid of the thought. I need to talk to Bonnie or Chica about this.

"So what's she like?" I ask him.

"Well she's nice, funny, down to earth, reliable, strong, a hardworker, and motherly at times around Blossom." He chuckled when he said that, "She is also caring, thoughtful, honest, and competitive when she wants to be. She also can get headstrong and is stubborn to do things her own way most times." He finished which made me smile.

* * *

 **Ch. 3 End**

 **That's chapter 3 of My Job what is happening to Foxy, does she really love Shigure like a son or something more.**

 **Next Time: Flashback with the Apples**

 **Like it? Hate it? Review or PM please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hikarikit here with Ch. 4 of My Job**

 **Merry Christmas Eve everyone, this is my gift to you all.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Five Nights of Freddy's, only my OC.**

* * *

"Hello" –Speech

' _Hello_ ' –Thinking

* * *

 **Last Time on My Job:**

" _So about this Jacklyn or Applejack girl that you dated still have feelings for her?" asks Foxy teasingly which makes me blush a bit._

" _Uhm...well." I look away not facing Foxy, and I hear her laugh softly, missing the slight jealousy in her eyes._

 _ **Foxy POV**_

 _Why am I getting jealous over a girl, I can't love Shigure like that…can I? No he's my son, but he does look cute with that blush on his face, and he did get handsome over the years. I blink at that thought before shaking my head getting trying to get rid of the thought. I need to talk to Bonnie or Chica about this._

" _So what's she like?" I ask him._

" _Well she's nice, funny, down to earth, reliable, strong, a hardworker, and motherly at times around Blossom." He chuckled when he said that, "She is also caring, thoughtful, honest, and competitive when she wants to be. She also can get headstrong and is stubborn to do things her own way most times." He finished which made me smile._

* * *

 **Story Start**

 **Flashback Shigure POV**

It had been seven months since the accident that I was taken away by the government and placed in a new orphanage. I was looking at through the windows at the orphanage seeing the kids greeting the people that wanted to adopt them. This orphanage is totally different than the one back home, the matron and the employees were actually nice to me, but I still didn't trust them so I mostly kept to myself. Even from the other kids that wanted to know me I just kept quiet or just told them a small hello.

As I was looking out the window the Matron came in and told me to get my things ready as a couple was going to adopt me. She helped me pack my stuff before she led me down the stairs and I was standing in front of the door. I was a bit nervous and scared, thinking that when they see me, they won't adopt me seeing my hair and eyes.

Before I could think any more the door open to reveal a man and a woman.

The man looked to be in his mid-thirties with tan skin, he has red hair with green eyes. He was wearing a red button up shirt, blue denim pants, a Stetson hat and cowboy boots.

The woman looked to be in her early thirties with slightly tan skin, she has blonde hair that reaches her waist with orange eyes. She was wearing a yellow sundress with white sandals.

"Shigure," said the Matron Lady, "These are Mr. and Mrs. Apple they are the couple who are going to adopt you." she says as I give a small nod as the couple gave me a small smile.

"So you're Shigure?" asks Mrs. Apple which makes me nod a bit as she walks to me, "The matron said you were cute but you're so adorable." She says as she hugs me which makes me flinch a bit.

She felt me flinch a bit before she broke the hug, "Sorry about that when I saw you I couldn't help myself." She says as I nod before grabbing my hand and leading me to the car. I get inside the car and she sits next to me in the back.

"It's gonna take a few hours before we get home okay." said Mr. Apple as I nodded before feeling tired since it was close to nighttime, and unconsciously leaned on Mrs. Apple for support. She gave a small smile before wrapping her arms around me singing a small lullaby.

 **Few Hours Later**

I was woken up by a gentle tug and when I opened my eyes I saw Mrs. Apple looking at me with a smile, "Were home." I nodded feeling a bit nervous and afraid of meeting the entire family. She saw this and gave a small hug and gave a warming smile, "Don't worry our family is going to love you."

I nodded feeling a bit more confident as I got out of the car and I saw that we were on a farm with many trees around it. We walked to what I assumed was the house, I saw Mr. Apple opening the door and yelled loudly, "We're home." Then I heard many footsteps coming down the stairs.

I went behind Mrs. Apple a little afraid of what the others will think of me. I heard a young girls' voice,

"Hi Mama, where's our new brother?" I heard her say before Mrs. Apple moves to the side so that they can see me.

I saw three people, one was a girl my age with blonde hair tied in a ponytail and has green eyes, and she is wearing an orange button shirt, blue pants and boots. She looked at me with a wide smile and she was nearly bouncing from where she was standing.

Next was a boy about two years older than me, with orange hair and also green eyes. He's wearing a red shirt and blue shorts and looked at me with a smile.

Last was an old woman in her 60's, she has white hair that's styled into a bun with a few strands sticking out, she also has orange eyes. She's wearing a yellow shirt that's rolled up on the sleeves, a red dress with a white apron over it, and also an orange scarf decorated with red apples. She looked at me with a kind smile.

"Shigure, these are your new family, Jacklyn or Applejack, Macintosh or Little Mac, and finally Granny Smith. Everyone this is your new brother Shigure Tsuki-Apple." Said Mr. Apple with a smile as Mrs. Apple pushed me forward.

I was a bit nervous thinking of what they thought of my hair and eyes, but before I could think some more the girl practically jumped on me making me flinch a bit before she started jumping, making me jump with her.

"I have a baby brother! I have a baby brother!" she chanted which make me get a tick mark for calling me a baby.

"Hey I'm 6 years old gonna be 7 in 5 months." I tell her with a huff as she just laughed at me, before I started laughing alongside her.

 **12 Years Later**

It's been twelve years since I lived with my new family and things have been both good and bad. It was good because when I was thirteen Ma and Pa Apple had a baby sister and they named her Blossom, the bad was that seven months after Blossom was born Ma and Pa Apple were in a car accident and they both died.

Everyone was heartbroken especially Applejack and I was there for her letting her cry on my shoulder as I hugged her whispering soothing words to her. After that we both became inseparable if one was there then the other wasn't too far behind. Even during High School we were at each other's side no matter what. But it was during High School that Me and Applejack went out despite what others thought, though Big Mac and Granny Smith were actually happy about that.

Another thing that change was Big Mac when I first saw him he was a scrawny little kid and now he is a big muscular guy that hits too many weights. Though it was mostly Granny Smith that did that to him as she made him and I do some heavy lifting jobs around the farm. Though because of school, it was Big Mac that mostly did all the jobs, even the ones I was supposed to do.

Now I'm here with Applejack next to me in our cap and gowns as we finally graduated from High School. We were with some of our friends saying congrats and how much we are gonna miss each other; after we were congratulated by Granny Smith, Big Mac and Applebloom or Blossom.

"Congrats Applejack, Shigure!" said Applebloom as she hugged us both.

We hugged her back, "Ah shucks, thanks Sugar Cube." said Applejack as I ruffled her hair.

"Thanks lil' squirt." I tell her as she just smiles at us before we go home and have a party.

 **Two Months Later**

I was standing on the entrance to the farm looking back as I was leaving town to go to college. I was gonna miss everyone here, but before I could do anything I felt someone wrap their arms aound me and when I turn I saw Applejack looking at me with a small smile.

"You ain't gonna leave without a goodbye are ya?" said Applejack as I smiled a bit before hugging her back. When we broke the hug I saw Granny Smith, Big Mac, and Applebloom walking towards us.

"We're gonna miss you Shigure." said Granny Smith as Big Mac nodded.

"Eeyup." he said as I saw the sad look on Blossom's face.

"Do you really have to go?" she asked as I knelt in front of her and hugged her.

"Yeah, don't worry I'll be back one day, until then I want you to take care of this for me." I tell her as I take out a necklace in the shape of an apple, which it made of a ruby and emeralds for the leaves, it was something Ma Apple gave me for my 7th birthday.

She gasps before hugging me tightly as tears start falling from her face while screaming, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" repeatedly. I hug her back for a while as the bus appears and stops in front of us. I let go of her as I smiled to everyone before hugging them and I got on the bus waving goodbye.

* * *

 **Ch. 4 End**

 **That's chapter 4 of My Job let me know what you think of the flashback.**

 **Next Time: New Animatronics?**

 **Like it? Hate it? Review or PM please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hikarikit here with Ch. 5 of My Job**

 **So it has been a long time since I came back to this story and the others, I do wanna get back to them as I don't like leaving stories unfinished. I will work out a schedule later on what to work on.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Five Nights of Freddy's, only my OC.**

"Hello" –Speech

' _Hello_ ' –Thinking

* * *

 **Last Time on My Job:**

" _You ain't gonna leave without a goodbye are ya?" said Applejack as I smiled a bit before hugging her back. When we broke the hug I saw Granny Smith, Big Mac, and Applebloom walking towards us._

" _We're gonna miss you Shigure." said Granny Smith as Big Mac nodded._

" _Eeyup." he said as I saw the sad look on Blossom's face._

" _Do you really have to go?" she asked as I knelt in front of her and hugged her._

" _Yeah, don't worry I'll be back one day, until then I want you to take care of this for me." I tell her as I take out a necklace in the shape of an apple, which it made of a ruby and emeralds for the leaves, it was something Ma Apple gave me for my 7_ _th_ _birthday._

 _She gasps before hugging me tightly as tears start falling from her face while screaming, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" repeatedly. I hug her back for a while as the bus appears and stops in front of us. I let go of her as I smiled to everyone before hugging them and I got on the bus waving goodbye._

* * *

 **-Story Start-**

* * *

 **That Night-Present Time**

Shigure arrived at Freddy's to start his night and soon entered the building with Fred waiting for him, "Okay my boy just a heads up we have new Animatronics coming later tonight so I want you to greet them with the rest and help them get to know the place, enjoy your night Shigure. Oh and tell Foxy that we are going to fix her by the end of the week." said Fred as he left and Shigure locked the door and left to the security room.

Shigure looked at his watch and saw that it was almost twelve and no sooner than hearing laughter he saw the Animatronics running towards the security room which made him chuckle a bit and soon enough they entered the room and gave Shigure a big hug in which he returned.

"Hey Shigure so what are we doing today?" asked Chica a bit excitedly.

"Well Fred told me that we are having new Animatronics coming later tonight so I want you guys to stay here in the security room until I take them out of their crates and then you can come and introduce yourselves alright." Shigure said as they all nodded and began making small talk, soon they all heard knocking on the entrance as Shigure left the security room and unlocked the entrance as the men came and placed six crates right next to each other and one of the men came up to Shigure.

"Sign here please." he said as Shigure wrote his name down.

"Here you go and enjoy…your…night?" said Shigure confusingly as he saw the men quickly ran up to the van and left the place in a hurry, "Okay that was weird." muttered Shigure as he got to work and opened the crates and saw other versions of Freddy, Chica, Bonnie and Foxy, but they seemed a bit more human in shape and also saw two new ones.

The first one looked like Chica but smaller and had a bid on that said 'Let's Party'. She has hair that reaches her shoulders and curls at the tips.

The second one looked like Bonnie but was light blue with a white belly and blushes on her face. She has hair that reaches her back and has white tips on her bang.

The third one was a female version of Freddy with light brown fur and has an animal skull hat with short hair.

The fourth looked like Foxy but was white and has pink makeup on her face.

The fifth one was female with white hair that reached her shoulders and looked a marionette that had a mask on with a smile, black eyes with white dot from which purple tears fell down and blush on cheeks for face, and her body was a black bodysuit which have white stripes on her arms and legs.

The last one shocked Shigure a bit as it looked like a human girl around ten years old with long brown hair under a velvet hat, cute face and wore a velvet uniform colored orange with red and had a pair of balloons near her.

After getting out of his shock, Shigure then looked for their on switch and turned them on after a while they came out of the crates and were looking around the building

"Where are we?" asked the Bonnie looked alike in a shy voice which made Shigure think it was cute before answering her.

"You girls are in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, my name is Shigure Tsuki, the night guard for this place it's nice to meet you all." said Shigure as he bowed to them a bit which made them blush a bit due to how courteous he was being.

"I'm Toy Bonnie, but my names Tanya." said the blue bunny with a bit more confidence.

"I'm Toy Chica, but call me Chanel." said Toy Chica in an excited voice which made Shigure chuckle a bit as she was like Chica.

"I-I'm Toy Freddy, you can call me Fiona." said the bear also a bit shy.

"I'm Toy Foxy cutie, while the names Vixen, you can call me anything you want." said Toy Foxy as she gave a seductive winked at Shigure.

"I'm The Puppet, but my name's Marionette." said Marionette, in a monotone voice, as took off her mask to show pale skin and smiled.

"A-and I-I'm Balloon Girl, but call me Jen." said the younger girl as she blush and looked away from Shigure.

Shigure smiled a bit, "As I said before girls it's nice to meet you but let me get everybody out here so that you can meet them alright." and left to the security room after seeing them nod.

When he arrived he saw them looking at the pad and could have sworn he saw a glare on Foxy but just shrugged it off thinking it was nothing, "Hey guys," he called to them and laughed seeing them put the pad away quickly and acting as if nothing had happened, "C'mon lets go meet the girls then you guys can give them a tour alright."

They arrived at the main room were the other Animatronics were waiting for Shigure, "Hey girls," called out Shigure, "These are Freddy, Chica, Bonnie and Foxy. Guys these are Fiona, Chanel, Tonya, Vixen, Marionette, and Jen. Though we are missing Trapper and Tangle but we will get to them on a later date okay." they greeted each other and soon walked away showing the new Animatronics around and getting to know the place as Shigure walked back to the security room.

 **With the Animatronics**

As they taking a tour around the pizzeria Vixen was talking to Foxy about a certain white-haired security guard.

"So Foxy?" says Vixen.

"What is it?" asks Foxy annoyingly.

"Oh being a bit stingy there are we? Anyways I want to know what you can tell me more about Shigure." Vixen says which makes Foxy look at her with a glare.

"And why do you want to know about him?"

"Why not? I mean he's such a gentleman and he's not that bad looking either. I bet he can rock my world." said Vixen giving a faraway look while blushing.

Foxy saw this and was angered that this 'slut' was going to use Shigure for her own desires. As they were passing Pirates Cove Foxy dragged Vixen into the room and was looking at her with a glare.

"Listen here you hussy, Shigure doesn't need a slut to follow him, he needs a kind, caring girl." Vixen gave a scoff at that.

"Oh really and who is that girl you? Please I read the file on what happened on '87," said Vixen as she saw Foxy flinched, "Do you think Shigure is going to love a girl who injured him, the one he trusted the most? Let's not forget you don't look very appealing with your fur falling apart so he's not going to find you very beautiful. So I ask again do you think that girl is you? Yeah I don't think so." and with that Vixen left leaving a tearful Foxy.

* * *

 **Ch. 5 End.**

 **That's chapter 5 of My Job, It seems Vixen was a bit mean to Foxy. Will Shigure find out about this? Until next time.**

 **Like it? Hate it? Review or PM please.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hikarikit here with Ch. 6 of My Job**

 **I apologize for the short chapter as I couldn't make this longer than what I wanted to.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Five Nights of Freddy's, only my OC.**

"Hello" –Speech

' _Hello_ ' –Thinking

* * *

 **Last Time on My Job:**

" _Listen here you hussy, Shigure doesn't need a slut to follow him, he needs a kind, caring girl." Vixen gave a scoff at that._

" _Oh really and who is that girl you? Please I read the file on what happened on '87," said Vixen as she saw Foxy flinched, "Do you think Shigure is going to love a girl who injured him, the one he trusted the most? Let's not forget you don't look very appealing with your fur falling apart so he's not going to find you very beautiful. So I ask again do you think that girl is you? Yeah I don't think so." and with that Vixen left leaving a tearful Foxy._

* * *

 **-Story Start-**

* * *

Shigure was watching the camera's while listening to his MP3, which was playing different types of music. He saw that the others were giving the new animatronics a tour but didn't see Foxy with them. He decided to go check on her, got up, stretched and turned around to see a tearful Foxy, which made him worried and quickly ran up to her.

"Foxy what's wrong?" he asked in a caring voice.

"Do you think I'm pretty?" Foxy asked suddenly confusing Shigure a bit as he looked at her before he did something that surprised her, he laughed. She growled before punching his chest causing him to double over in pain. "Jerk!" she yelled before walking away leaving a confused Shigure.

 **-Hours Later-**

Foxy was sitting in Pirates Cove feeling down for when Shigure laughed at her for asking an important question, well important for her. Ever since Vixen told her that Shigure wouldn't find her beautiful she began to doubt her words, but after what happened maybe Vixen was right after all.

"Foxy what's wrong?" Foxy turned to see Chica looking at her worriedly.

"Nothing is wrong." Replied Foxy with a fake smile.

Chica saw her fake smile and her worry grew but didn't say anything as she nodded and left to the security room. When she got there she saw Shigure by the trash can spitting blood.

"Shigure what's wrong!" asked Chica as she ran to his side.

"Nothing is wrong." said Shigure as he wiped the blood from his mouth.

"No something is wrong. I asked Foxy as well and she replied just like you did, so I wanna know what is going on between the two of you." yelled Chica as she gave a stern look to Shigure. Shigure sighed before telling her what happened between the two of them.

"You laughed?" asked Chica as Shigure nodded.

"Well a little, I mean why would Foxy ask me that when she knows that she's always been beautiful to me, ever since I was little I didn't care for what she looked like as she's always been like a mother to me."

"Well either way you will need to apologize for laughing at her."

"Fine, but I still have to tell her about Fred wanting to repair her." said Shigure as he got up and walked to Foxy's room.

When he got there he went inside to see Foxy crying softly as his chest felt a sting of pain from her crying. Shigure slowly made his way to Foxy before hugging her from behind causing her to gasp and looked back to see Shigure.

"Let me go." She said to him as she tried to remove his arms but his grip on her tightened.

"No, I want to know why you asked me that question Foxy." He said softly as Foxy stopped struggling.

"Because I'm not pretty enough, my fur is falling apart. I was worried that you would only see me like this and when you laughed at me, it made me think it was true." Foxy said as she looked down fresh tears coming down her face.

She felt Shigure let go of her, thinking he left before feeling a hand on her cheek as opened her eyes to see Shigure smiling at her.

"You are an idiot you know that." He said softly getting a confused stare from Foxy, "You were scared that I would judge the one being that took care of me when I was little, the one who sang me lullabies, held me when I had nightmares, and became like the mother I always wanted. You are and will always be beautiful to me Foxy, never forget that."

"Thank you." Foxy muttered as she hugged him, which he returned.

"You're welcome, though I guess I should say that Fred planned on fixing you up in the end of the week."

"What?"

"Yeah Fred planned on fixing you up, he has meant to fix you for years, but you know." Shigure said reminding her of how she was before Shigure came back.

"AND YOUR TELLING ME THIS NOW AFTER MAKING ME CRY?!" screamed Foxy as she bonk Shigure on the head making him laugh.

"Hey what's with the yelling?" came Chica's voice as she entered the cove.

"Nothing, I just told Foxy about Fred fixing her up by the end of the week." Replied Shigure as she nodded.

"Well we still have another two hours before your shifts over and I made pizza for everyone."

Foxy and Shigure nodded as they followed Chica and got to know the new animatronics more before it was time for Shigure to leave home.

 **-Bus Stop-**

Around the same time Shigure went home a bus stopped at the town before a figure got out of the bus.

The figure was a female with blonde hair, green eyes and tan skin. She was wearing a red button up shirt, blue jeans and brown boots. She also had a Stetson hat on her head. The female had slung her backpack on across her shoulder before looking around.

"Time ta find ya Shiggy." said the female smirking a bit as she walked away from the bus stop.

* * *

 **Ch. 6 End**

 **That's chapter 6 of My Job, What will happen next to the gang and who was it that arrived? Until next time.**

 **Next Time: Me jealous?!**

 **Like it? Hate it? Review or PM please.**


End file.
